


Pressure

by raiinydayy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinydayy/pseuds/raiinydayy
Summary: Jisung is pushing himself too hard to make no mistakes, Chen Le can't just sit back and watch.
Kudos: 12





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July 2019 and been sitting on it. Its based off of when Jisung did an interview or a show and he talked about how it was hard for him to relate to other people his age, I wrote this based off of that:')  
> there is no relationship or intention in this I wrote it just for the feels. please excuse any mistakes! this takes place back in the pre-debut era

The pressure was too much. 

The dreames panted as the choreographer clapped his hands announcing a short 5 min brake before starting the choreography again from the beginning. The members split off to drink water and wash their faces, but Jisung stayed. 

He messed up three times already. It's more than usual for him, usually he can go by a whole practice making less than one mistake. He stared at himself in the mirror, his body was full of sweat, his chest was rising and falling quickly trying to regain a steady rythm, his cheeks lightly flushed and wet from sweat. He glared at his reflection getting back in position and trying the dance again. 

He almost gets through the part but his legs fumble making him trip over himself. He falls to the floor with a hard 'thud' his hands holding him up as he let's out a shakey breath. He needs to do good in this comeback. How else is he going to make the fans and his team proud. 

Before Jisung knows it he's crying. 

He gets up from off the floor wiping his tears as the door opens and the dreames come in loudly laughing with one another. 

"Ya Jisung! I have something funny to tell you."

Chenle calls out but Jisung walks away and goes to his bag to get his water. Chenle watches him worriedly. He takes a step to go over to him but the choreographer comes in telling them their break is over and to get back into position. 

"Good job, some of you need to continue practicing but over all you guys did good. go rest up."

The choreographer says as he gathers his stuff, all the dreames saying thanks as he walks out. They all start packing their things while talking to one another, all except one. 

"Oh Jisung-ah , aren't you going to pack up?"

Mark asks as he slings his backpack over his shoulder, ignoring Donghyuck as he tries to tell Mark something he swears is funny. Jisung looks over at his hyungs and smiles. 

"Hyungs can go on without me, I'm going to practice a bit more."

They nod and walk out telling him to not over work himself and to go back safely. All except Chenle, who stands at the door watching worriedly. He watches as Jisung goes over the moves with the music playing loudly. He doesn't seem to take notice of Chenle as he pushes his body to get the moves right. It isn't until Jisung trips and falls that Chenle makes himself noticable. He rushes over to Jisung, turning off the music. 

"Jisung that's enough, you need rest."

He says helping Jisung up from the floor.

"No!"

Jisung raises his voice catching Chenle off guard. The younger never raised his voice above a mumble.

"I need to keep practicing, I'm not good enough!"

"What do you mean? You are good-"

"No I not! How could you not see?! I messed up seven times, seven Chenle!"

Jisung presses his back to the wall tears streaming down his face. He slowly slides down bringing his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly. Chenle watches him quietly not knowing how to respond. 

"Now no one will be my friend."

Jisung whispers in between hiccups making Chenle's eyes widen. 

"What are you talking about?"

He squats down to Jisungs level trying to get a good look at him. Jisung buries his head in his legs, embarrassed that he let that slip. 

"Jisung..."

Chenle softly calls out putting his hand on Jisung's arm. 

"At school,"

Jisung starts off after a while of silence. His voice is muffled so Chenle leans in slightly just to hear the younger. 

"I can't relate to any of my classmates, and usually they leave me out of fun activities. So I don't have any friends,"

Jisung finally picks up his head, revealing his tear stained cheeks and his puffy red eyes. 

"and I thought that if I do really good in this comeback....they'll want to be my friend."

Chenle heart breaks at the sight of the younger. He takes Jisungs hands in his bringing them close to him getting the youngers attention. 

"I'll be your friend!"

Chenle yells out determinedly making Jisung's eyes widen. After a while Jisung replies sadly his eyes looking down. 

"Why would you want to be my friend? If the kids at school don't want to be why would you?"

"Because they don't know the real you! The real Park Jisung that I see every day. They don't know the hard working Jisung, the funny Jisung, the incredibly talented and caring Jisung, or the cool Jisung!"

Jisung looks back up tears in his eyes again.

"You really mean all that?"

"Yes I do. Park Jisung I want to be your friend. No, your best friend!"

Once Jisung realizes the seriousness in Chenle's eyes tears start to fall down his cheeks again making him avoid eye contact. 

"W-why you crying? Do you not want to be friends?"

Jisung shakes his head looking back up at Chenle with the widest smile on his face.

"I want to be best friends with Zhong Chenle too."

Chenle smiles back widely pulling Jisung to him, hugging him. Jisung hugs him back sighing a sigh of relief as he closes his eyes, relaxing into the olders arms.


End file.
